


A Familiar Face

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Chance Meetings, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: John mistakes Rani for Charlie, then Charlie shows up to flirt.





	A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



> A/N: Thanks to tptigger for the beta.
> 
> Warning: Rani does punch John in this.

Rani glares as the blond in the trench coat comes towards her asking how she managed to change her face.

“My face? What’s wrong with my face?” Rani doesn’t like the intense way he’s looking at her. Why would he think she could change her face?

“Come on Charlie. I know you’re still pissed about my fixing time, but if you’re able to shift you should’ve said so, not run off.”

Rani narrows her eyes. Is there something here she wants to know more about? She crosses her arms, then indicates his hair. “Your roots are showing.”

He glances up at his hair, then glares at her. Then he tells someone where he is and that he found her, only he thinks she’s someone name Charlie. “Would have been easier for you if you weren’t wearing that face again?”

“That’s the second time you’ve insulted my face!”

He shakes his head and starts to mutter something.

“John!” a woman protests from behind him.

Rani doesn’t wait for an explanation she punches Johns. He staggers a few steps clutching his jaw. “What was that for?”

“What were you trying to do?” Rani demands.

“I’m right here, that’s not me,” a gorgeous woman in a yellow skirt, black shirt, and jacket protests. Rani blinks. Charlie is also wearing a red belt and choker. Rani licks her lips. Charlie turns to her and stares. “That face! I loved that face!”

“It’s my face,” Rani tells her. “Why does he think it’s yours and why are you saying you loved it?”

“I’m a shapeshifter,” Charlie tells her. “Only I can’t shapeshift right now because of him.”

She points at John.

“I punched him for you?” Rani offers.

Charlie grins and steps closer. Rani finds herself grinning back. She suddenly wants to know more about this shapeshifter. It’s not just a curiosity about how shapeshifting works or if Charlie is dangerous, part of Rani is liking the way Charlie is looking her up and down.

“And why did you love my face?” Rani pushes.

“I used it, when I was in a band in the seventies, but it couldn’t have been your face--you’d be older,” Charlie explains tilting her head and licking her lips.

Rani’s eyes widen. That would only work if there was time travel involved. “My oldest aunt did some modeling in the seventies. I’ve always been told I look a lot like her.”

“Very similar,” Charlies agrees.

“Time travel?” Rani prods.

Charlie nods. “Wanna try it?”

“No!” John protests.

“I’m kinda grounded to Earth. I’m not supposed to leave,” Rani confesses. She really wants to go time traveling and get to know Charlie better. Do Charlie and John know about the Doctor?

“You have to ask Sara first,” John protests.

“Look at you, trying to be a voice of reason,” Charlie mocks. “Zari would be so proud.”

“Who’s Sara?” Rani asks.

“She’s our badass leader type,” Charlie explains as takes Rani’s hand and starts to lead her back the way she came. “We almost never leave Earth. I’m not sure the time stream wouldn’t count though. We’ll have to ask Sara or Mick. He might know the rules better.” 

Rani thinks she should protest, but she really wants to time travel. Still, she doesn’t want to get excited for nothing. “Sara won’t mind?”

Charlie pauses to glance at Rani’s lips. “I’m sure I can talk her into at least one adventure for us.”


End file.
